Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 15: In public, max x Roxanne
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 15: In public, max x Roxanne


When a week ago Roxanne suggested Max she'd like to get a bit frisky on their next date, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. True, she has given Max a phenomenal handjob, bringing his adrenaline to the limit, by doing it in the middle of the restaurant he was working in, and she has suspected Max would do his best to repay her, but only now, sitting amongst dozens of people in the crowded cinema, she realised how hard was it to keep her voice quiet.

She kept to her promise by wearing her shortest mini-skirt to make Max's job a little easier; the bag of popcorn she held in her arms provided a decent cover, but keeping herself calm and restrained with Max's fingers caressing her pussy was a job she wasn't sure she was prepared for. Fortunately, it was the Valentines day, and couples wouldn't mind if one person's arm would sneak onto their partner leg. The problem was, would the others notice that Max is getting more than they thought? A mere idea sent shivers down her spine.

It wasn't the first time they had to keep their voices low while making love; in her house, her mom was often downstairs, and while they usually wouldn't risk it, they have occasionally had to release their urges. But the walls, pillows and blankets were able to muffle quite a lot of their noises. Here, they were surrounded by people from all four sides, making their sexcapade much harder to perform, and yet, even more tantalising. Roxanne knew that Max would be quite glad to see her usually shy and quiet demeanour broken in public, exposing her flirtatious nature only he was allowed to experience.

Roxanne stopped paying attention to the romantic comedy on the screen long time ago, though fortunately for them, the rest of the audience hasn't. Every few minutes or so, collective laughter or snorting would allow Roxanne to let a silent moan or two while Max moved his fingers alongside her wet opening. It didn't help that Max knew exactly what he was doing; he brushed his fingertips against her delicate lips agonisingly slow, bringing her to the boiling point in the precisely controlled manner. Roxanne wished he could just push himself inside her, let her walls experience him stuffing her to the brim, but so far, a tip of his middle finger was all she could count for.

The most difficult part was to control her legs. Unable to cry, or writhe her arms, Roxanne had to find some way to dissipate the orgasm slowly building inside her, and jittering her legs, as if she was impatient and in dire need to go to the toilet was the only way. Truth to be told, she wanted to go to the toilet; there they could at least be loud. In her minds eyes, Roxanne imagined Max pinning her to the tiles, keeping his hands on her ass, as he raised her in the air and impaled on his cock...

As she was getting immersed in her dream, Max changed his tactics, bringing her back to reality in no time. Motions of his hand turned into a circular one, drastically deepening the pleasure, not to mention that his wrist brushed her swollen clit every turn, which once again made Roxanne quiver impatiently in her seat, flinching when it happened. Roxanne had to bit her lip to contain the signs of her oncoming orgasm, and every few seconds threw a nervous glance as Max, who paid close attention to the grimace building on her face. He has seen her climaxing enough times to know when her floodgates were going to open.

But Roxanne had no idea what Max had planned for her. Would he left her hanging, push her over the edge for everyone to see, or would his caresses let her orgasm in a precisely predictable manner? At some point, she knew she could cross the last one from the list, and she knew Max was aware of this fact as well. In her mind, Roxanne was fighting with herself how to live through her unusual climax, wondering if she'll win at all...

And then, the occasion presented itself. The couple kissing on the screen was the perfect moment. Like dozens of people around them, Roxanne suddenly threw her arms over Max's neck, pulling him into a kiss, and used the collective commotion to let out a long, languorous moan into his mouth. Her leg jittered once more, and if it wasn't for Max's quick thinking, her knee would surely catapult the bag of popcorn into the air spilling its contest on all the people around them, but he managed to snatch it just before Roxanne's lips closed around his. With his other arm around her torso, he felt her muscles twitch, as the orgasm quite literally rocked her body, coating his fingers with her fluids.

Roxanne wished she could clamp her legs around him, bucking her feet into his ass as he plunged himself inside her, she wished she could dug her nails into his back, she lamented why can't she grab the bedsheets and rip it in half while her orgasm stormed through her...

Her long, muffled cry broke into several shorter ones, and when Max was sure they were reasonably safe, he broke the kiss, letting just one last note of her deeply erotic sigh reach his ear, which got lost amongst other people taking a breath and whispering some sweet words to their significant others... When she let go of him, even in the dark room, Max could see the reddened, excited face of his girlfriend, gasping for air with a goody smile of satisfaction plastered over her face. The glimpse in her eye told him of job well done, and just like she cleaned herself after hre messy handjob, Max reached into the popcorn bag, bringing some of it to his mouth, making sure she was watching him taste her again..

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the door to the room opened, and the stream of couples begun slowly sipping to the corridor. Max kept his arm around Roxanne, passing her her coat, as they reached towards the exit. None in the crowd minded that Roxanne was peppering Max's face with kisses every few minutes, but only they knew what these kisses meant. They were about to head to the stairs leading down to the street exit, when their eyes caught the stylised, highlighted signs of man and woman above the bathroom doors.

They exchanged nervous looks, and after performing a much more cautious glance at their surroundings, they dashed inside, ready to engage in a fantasy they both had on their minds since the beginning of the movie.


End file.
